Eine Chance
by ShiKahr
Summary: Es könnte Liebe sein. Beverly und Jean-Luc im Kampf gegen sich selbst...


**Eine Chance**

_Eine Liebesgeschichte um Beverly Crusher und Jean-Luc Picard_

* * *

"Jean-Luc! Das muss aufhören!" Anij entzog sich seiner Umarmung und ihre sonst so eleganten Bewegungen wirkten jetzt hektisch und bitter.

"Es tut mir leid, Anij", sagte er zum wiederholten Male, seit er bei ihr war.

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Sobald du dich entspannst, deine Schilde ein wenig senkst, beginnst du mich 'Beverly' zu nennen." Sie stand auf und entfernte sich vom Sofa, wo sie beide noch Minuten vorher einen gemeinsamen romantischen Moment genossen hatten. In der Mitte des Raumes blieb sie stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. "Nein, eigentlich stimmt das nicht. Ich verstehe eines: es wird nicht funktionieren. Du bist nicht wirklich hier." Frustriert hob sie die Arme und ließ sie gleich wieder sinken. "Oder, vielleicht bist du doch da, nur ich bin es nicht, die du bei dir wünschst."

Jean-Luc fühlte sich unbehaglich auf dem Sofa, doch er blieb sitzen. Seine Unfähigkeit, sich zu entspannen, während er hier war, beunruhigte ihn selbst. Seit er die USS Enterprise für seinen langverdienten Landurlaub verlassen hatte, fand er es schwer, sich auf die Frau zu konzentrieren, mit der er eigentlich die Zeit verbringen wollte. Stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken fortwährend zu Beverly, die ebenfalls für ihren Landurlaub das Schiff verlassen hatte - wohin es sie wohl geführt hat, was sie wohl tat … und wer wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft war.

_Unsere Trennung war verhalten und höflich gewesen,_ dachte er._ Sie musste gewusst haben, dass ich zu jemandem bestimmten gehen würde, auch dass es Anij war, von der ich so überwältigt war. Vielleicht wusste sie auch von meiner Sehnsucht, die mich erfüllte, wenn ich bei Anij war. Nicht zuletzt war sie eine Frau, die meine Gefühle erwiderte. Ganz anders als Beverly. Tatsächlich war sie mir die meiste Zeit, die wir auf Ba'ku waren, aus dem Weg gegangen. Es ist nur natürlich, dass ich…_

"Du denkst schon wieder an sie, nicht wahr." Das war eine Aussage, keine Frage.

Jean-Luc fühlte sich elend, er schaute auf. "Entschuldige…"

Und noch ehe er seiner Entschuldigung etwas hinzufügen konnte, nickte Anij. "Ich weiß." Sie wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und ging zum Replikator. "Wir sind Welten voneinander entfernt und es wäre falsch zu glauben…" Sie unterbrach sich.

Er stand auf und ging zu ihr, beobachtete sie, wie sie zwei dickbäuchige Tassen mit heißem Tee füllte. Während sie ihm eine der Tassen gab, lächelte sie milde und sagte, "Ich glaube, wir sollten diesen Fehler nicht machen, Jean-Luc. Vielleicht mussten wir beide zu diesem Punkt gelangen, um zu erkennen wo unsere Wege wirklich hinführen." Er nahm die Tasse, die sie ihm bot und nickte. Überrascht, dankbar und ein wenig schmerzlich nahm er ihre Worte wahr. Sie hatte recht, er konnte ihr nicht widersprechen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er einmal mehr.

"Hör bitte auf, dich ständig zu entschuldigen. Das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir und das fällt selbst mir auf", scherzte sie resignierend. "Ich habe dich sehr gern, Jean-Luc Picard von der Enterprise. So habe ich noch niemals von einem Außenweltler gedacht. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem heißen Tee und sagte dann, "Vielleicht sollten wir reden." Als sie sein Gesicht sah, wuchs ihr Lächeln in die Breite. "Ich erinnere dich wohl jetzt an Counselor Troi, was?" vermutete sie.

Er nickte und seufzte. "Ja."

"Das ist gut und nun hör auf mich anzusehen, als hättest du gerade auf etwas Saures gebissen. Ich lebe schon lange genug, um mit solchen Dingen umgehen zu können, Jean-Luc. Ich werde niemals bereuen, was mit uns geschehen ist, ich werde es auch nicht bereuen, was wir getan haben und dass es eigentlich nur ein Zeichen unserer Einsamkeit war, was uns aneinander so angezogen hat. Aber ich würde es bereuen, wenn wir jetzt etwas tun würden, von dem wir beide wissen, dass es nicht richtig ist."

Er sah sie an, überrascht von ihrer Stärke. Er selbst fühlte sich irgendwie leer. "Bitte, fühl dich nicht schlecht. Lägen die Dinge anders, hätten wir wahrscheinlich die schönste Zeit miteinander - aber du weißt selbst, dass etwas zwischen uns steht. Es sind unsere Vergangenheiten, die wir nicht so einfach hinter uns lassen können. Du wahrscheinlich noch weniger als ich. Und du kannst sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich war nie in der Position, sie gehen lassen zu können", gab er ihr ehrlich zurück.

"Warum?" Sie gingen zurück zum Sofa und er erzählte ihr die Geschichte.

Als er fertig war, sah sie ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, wer von euch beiden der dümmere ist."

"Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit, Anij", schnappte er.

"Jederzeit, Jean-Luc" sagte sie und ihre Augen blitzten. "Und was denkst du, wirst du nun tun, jetzt wo du den Rest deines Urlaubs Zeit zum nachdenken hast?"

"Du meinst, ich kann nicht hier auf Ba'ku bleiben?" fragte er.

"Doch das kannst du. Aber das würde deine Dummheit nur noch verschlimmern und es wäre noch schwerer für euch zwei."

Er zog seine Stirn in Falten und sagte in einem mürrischen Ton. "Für dich ist das leicht gesagt. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es noch nie versucht…"

"Ja, aber hast du es nach Kespritt jemals wieder versucht? _Wirklich_ versucht, meine ich? Was, wenn sie ihre Meinung darüber geändert hat, nun aber unsicher ist, weil du, wie es scheint, ihre Entscheidung akzeptierst. Wärst du bereit, nochmal diesen Schritt zu tun? Wärst du bereit, es nochmal zu versuchen?" Er schwieg. "Du hast mir diese wundervolle Geschichte erzählt, von einer tiefen Liebe mit all den unendlichen Aufs und Abs. Hast du ihr gegenüber jemals deutlich gemacht, dass du nicht bereit bist, sie einfach so aufzugeben?"

Er bemerkte, dass er noch immer die Stirn runzelte und entspannte sich. "Nein."

"Also?"

Er ergriff ihre Hand. "Du bist eine kluge Frau, Anij."

"Das hat Ewigkeiten gebraucht", lächelte sie. "So, und nun gehst du und findest heraus wo sie ist. Du weißt, dass du das tun musst."

Er nickte.

Nach fünf Tagen der Suche hatte er den Planeten erreicht, auf dem sie weilte. Jetzt musste er sie finden. Doch je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto größer wurde seine Angst und desto unsicherer wurde er sich der Richtigkeit seines Handelns. Die Idee, einfach auf das Schiff zurückzukehren und zu warten, wie sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr verhielt, gefiel ihm immer besser. _Ich würde mich weitaus wohler dabei fühlen, das ist sicher_ dachte er und sah sich um.

Dieser Planet genoss einen Ruf, den man gut und gern als exzentrisch bezeichnen konnte, und dabei drückte man sich noch freundlich aus. Die Leute hier taten was sie wollten, wo sie es wollten und wann sie es wollten und die Reaktionen anderer waren ihnen egal. Das war es auch, was ihn lange daran zweifeln ließ, dass er Beverly tatsächlich _hier_ finden würde.

Er seufzte, als eine Frau, die an ihm vorbeilief, ihm über die Brust streichelte, ehe sie von ihrer Eskorte von ihm weggezogen werden konnte. _Besser zwar als der Mann, vor dem ich mich vorhin selbst retten musste, aber nicht viel besser,_ dachte er bei sich. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für körperliche Annäherungsversuche, nicht wo er weitaus ernstere Themen im Kopf hatte, als sich zu vergnügen…

"Nicht dein Typ, Jean-Luc?"

Er erstarrte und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Wie sich herausstellte, musste er das auch gar nicht. Sie lief um ihn herum und kam nur Zentimeter vor ihm zum stehen.

"Beverly."

"Ja?"

"Was tust du denn hier?" _Das war die dümmste Frage, die du stellen konntest, aber besser als nichts,_ dachte er.

"Was tust _du_ denn hier?" gab sie die Frage zurück.

"Ich mache Urlaub."

"Das scheint mir aber nicht der richtige Ort, für einen Captain… Es scheint mir auch nicht der Platz, den du für gewöhnlich auswählen würdest, Jean-Luc. Und falls ich mich richtig erinnere, ging dein Flug in die entgegengesetzte Richtung."

Er war leicht verunsichert, widerstand nur schwer dem Verlangen, einen Schritt zurückzutreten und nickte unbehaglich, "Ich habe meine Pläne geändert."

"Wirklich?!"

"Wirklich."

"Nun, es war nett mit dir zu plaudern. Aber nun muss ich los, ich werde erwartet." Sie wandte sich bereits zum Gehen als er ihren Arm ergriff.

"Willst du Gesellschaft?"

"Ist das ein Angebot, Jean-Luc?"

"Meine Gesellschaft? Ja."

Sie zögerte. _Ungewöhnliche Umstände erlauben ungewöhnliche Antworten_, dachte sie.

"Und was, wenn ich mehr brauche?"

"Du warst zu lange auf diesem Planeten, Beverly."

Sie sah ihn lange an, dann sah sie auf seine Hand, die immer noch ihren Arm festhielt. Er ließ nicht los. "Fang nicht wieder an, Jean-Luc. Ich kann das so nicht. Wir haben unser beider Leben schon viel zu lange mit diesem ewigen Katz- und Mausspiel durcheinander gebracht."

"Was wenn wir beide entscheiden, Katzen zu sein?"

"Was wenn ich weder Katze noch Maus sein möchte?"

Er fühlte etwas in sich sterben, doch er zwang sich seine nächsten Worte laut auszusprechen. "Vielleicht könnten wir zur Abwechslung versuchen, Menschen zu sein."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an und zog ihre Stirn kraus.

"Es ist mein Ernst, Beverly", sagte er. Sie schwieg. "Es wäre eine perfekte Chance für uns, einfach nur wir selbst zu sein. Es gibt niemanden hier, der uns kennt - wir können alles vergessen was war … einfach vergessen. Wir könnten uns neu kennenlernen, als Menschen."

Noch immer lag ihre Stirn in Falten. Dann sprach sie, sehr leise, so dass er sie kaum verstand.

"Ich habe diesen Planeten gewählt, weil ich weiß, dass diese Leute hier sagen was sie denken, wenn sie es denken. Kein Rätselraten, verstehst du?" Sie sah ihn direkt an. "Ich bin es so leid, Mutmaßungen darüber anzustellen, was die Menschen wirklich meinen, was sie wirklich denken hinter den Worten, die sie sagen, Jean-Luc. Ich bin es leid, mich verstellen zu müssen, etwas anderes vorgeben zu müssen, als das was ich wirklich fühle. Ich weiß, dass wenn ich zurück auf dem Schiff bin, wieder eine Rolle spielen muss … aber hier, Jean-Luc … hier bin ich frei davon. Und ich will, dass das so bleibt, ansonsten ist dieser Landurlaub nutzlos. Deanna hat mir das empfohlen und ich muss ihr Recht geben, es ist genau das was ich brauche." Noch immer sah sie ihn direkt an. "Also nein, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns als irgendjemand neu kennenlernen sollten."

Sie wollte gehen, doch noch immer hielt er sie am Arm fest. "Nun, mir geht es genauso. Ich bin es leid, wie ich für dich fühle. Ich bin es leid, diese Gefühle an jemanden zu vergeuden, der sie nicht erwidern kann, anstatt sie an dir zu vergeuden, die sie erwidern könnte. Ich bin es leid, nur ein halbes Leben zu leben, weil du nicht bei mir bist, weil ich nicht weiß wo ich wirklich bei dir stehe. Ich weiß nicht, ob du irgendwann fortgehen wirst oder irgendwann jemanden finden wirst oder …"

Seine Stimme versagte, er schluckte hart. Frustriert ließ er sie los und zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern. Er ignorierte die Leute, die an ihnen vorbeigingen und sie anstarrten, während er Beverly in einer ihm völlig untypischen Emotionalität konfrontierte. Einen Moment noch sah er sie an, dann fuhr er fort. "Ich bin es so leid, zu wissen wie du fühlst, aber nicht zu wissen was du tun wirst. Du bist nicht die einzige, die durch die Hölle geht…" warf er ihr vor.

Sie sah sich um und entschied, dass es etwas zu persönlich geworden war für so ein Gespräch mitten auf der Straße. Sie nahm seine Hand, und zog ihn hinter sich die Straße hinunter. "Gut, wenn du unbedingt reden willst, werden wir reden. Aber nicht hier."

Er folgte ihr. Das ganze Treffen kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Er kämpfte gegen die Hoffnung an, dass dieses Gespräch vielleicht etwas bringen könnte. Ebenso war er beunruhigt, dass ihre Stimmung ein deutlicher Indikator dafür war, dass es nichts bringen würde. Sie war aufgebracht und sie würde ihn wieder abweisen. Und er würde weiter hoffen, dass er eines Tages eine Frau treffen würde, die ihm hilft, Beverly aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen … und aus seinem Herzen.

Nach gut 15 Minuten schweigendem Fußmarsch erreichten sie ein kleines Haus, das in mitten eines Gartens lag. Sie wandte sich zu ihm und sagte, "Da sind wir also", und öffnete die unverschlossene Tür. Sie traten ein. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Dunkelheit. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er erinnerte sich an seinen Rucksack, den er noch aufhatte. Stöhnend setzte er ihn ab.

"Mach es dir nicht zu bequem, Jean-Luc."

"Das hatte ich nicht vor."

Der Ärger in ihren Stimmen überraschte Beide gleichermaßen.

"Warum bist du dort hingegangen?" begann sie ohne Einleitung.

"Du weißt genau, warum."

"Nein, weiß ich nicht, du hast es mir nie erzählt."

"Es war der einzige Ort wo ich hinkonnte, wo jemand war. Auf der Erde ist niemand für mich, dort bin ich ganz allein. Und ich war lange genug allein, Beverly… und Anij…"

Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich bei der Erwähnung des Namens, aber sie blieb reglos und still, wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Einen Moment lang starrte er sie an. Die Welt um ihn verschwand, während Beverly in den Mittelpunkt trat. Er konzentrierte sich auf sie und auf das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Er wusste, dies konnte seine letzte Chance sein. Er musste sie nutzen.

"… Anij war wie eine Hoffnung für mich, nicht allein sein zu müssen, eine Chance mit jemandem zusammen zu sein - nicht physisch, sondern emotional. Ich dachte…"

"Versuch mir nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich mich schlecht fühlen sollte, Jean-Luc" zischte sie.

Er versteifte sich innerlich. "Das tue ich nicht. Ich beantworte deine Frage."

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sowohl ihre Haltung als auch ihre Worte brachten Konfrontation zum Ausdruck. "Also kamst du zu mir angekrochen, weil es nicht funktionierte, und du dachtest wohl, du probierst es nochmal bei mir aus?"

Auch er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Mühsam schluckte er seinen Zorn herunter, über den Vorwurf in ihren Worten. Seine Stimme war lauter, als er erwartet hatte, als er schließlich sagte, "Ich bin hergekommen, weil sie es leid war, ständig 'Beverly' von mir genannt zu werden." Sie kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn er fuhr bereits fort, "ich kam her, weil ich dich gesucht habe. Und ich war bei ihr, weil ich sie aus genau dem gleichen Grund benutzt habe, wie sie mich: als Ersatz für jemand anderen. Wir waren beide für einander ein netter, angenehmer und bequemer Ersatz, aber eben nur ein Ersatz. Aber wir haben es beide rechtzeitig bemerkt und damit aufgehört."

"Aber sie scheint es schneller bemerkt zu haben als du."

"Sei nicht so höhnisch, Beverly, es ist so schon schlimm genug …" schnappte er zornig.

"Ja, schlimm genug,… dass dein kleines Liebesabenteuer nicht den ganzen Urlaub hielt, ehe du es leid warst…"

Er packte sie an den Armen und schüttelte sie leicht. Seine Worte schienen ihr Herz nicht zu erreichen. "Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich niemandem vormachen kann, an jemand anderen als an dich zu denken. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, sich ständig entschuldigen zu müssen, weil ich einfach nicht aufhören konnte, sie 'Beverly' zu nennen, obwohl ich eigentlich hätte 'Anij' sagen sollen? Es war beschämend für mich und beleidigend für sie…"

Sie sah ihm genau in die Augen, weigerte sich zuzugeben, dass sie sich darüber freute, dass diese Schlampe mit der er sich eigentlich amüsieren wollte, sein Spiel nicht so lange mitgespielt hatte, wie er es wollte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um genau das zu sagen, doch er kam ihr zuvor, "und denke nicht, sie wäre nur so eine Schlampe, mit der ich mich amüsieren wollte." Frustriert packte er ihren Arm etwas härter und fügte hinzu "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich gehofft hatte, dass sie die Antwort zu dieser … dieser hoffnungslosen Leidenschaft ist, die ich einfach nicht hinter mir lassen kann und die sich langsam aber sicher meiner Kontrolle entzieht. Du sagst, du kannst das nicht? Nun, ich kann es ebenso wenig."

"Dann tu es wie ich. Versuch es stärker. Es funktioniert." Ihre Worte waren der blanke Zynismus.

Sie riss sich aus seinem Griff und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm.

"Nein!" Er ging hinter ihr her und griff erneut ihren Arm, riss sie herum und presste seinen Mund auf ihren. Sie wehrte sich. Langsam wurden seine Lippen weicher, sein Kuss liebevoller und innerlich flehte er um eine Erwiderung ihrerseits. Doch sie wehrte sich weiter und so löste er seinen Mund von ihrem, hielt sie aber weiterhin fest, so dass sie nicht wieder weggehen konnte.

"Beverly, ich meine das ernst. Verdammt nochmal, ich liebe dich! Ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst - oder zumindest war es so auf Kespritt. Lass uns nicht so weitermachen wie bisher…"

Er spürte, wie sie sich etwas entspannte und gegen ihn sank. Er sprach schneller.

"Können wir es nicht versuchen? Macht es keinen Sinn? Ergibt sich irgendein Nachteil, wenn wir letztlich unserem Herzen folgen und dabei herausfinden, dass dies der einzig mögliche Weg ist, den wir gehen können - gehen sollten - um glücklich zu sein?"

"Und was ist der einzig mögliche Weg, Jean-Luc?" Ihre Stimme war leise geworden, aber er verstand ihre Worte und atmete hörbar ein.

"Uns selbst erlauben, den anderen zu lieben, ganz und gar. Zusammensein, Tag und Nacht, teilen und reden … und uns lieben, wie wir wissen, dass wir beide darüber gedacht haben." Er lächelte.

Er spürte ihr Zögern und drückte sie eng an sich.

"Bitte Beverly. Du hast gesagt, du kannst das so nicht mehr. Lass uns etwas unternehmen."

Sie lächelte und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. Erleichterung durchflutete sie.

"Vielleicht hast du recht." Sie hob ihren Kopf und fragte scheinheilig, "Wie können wir anfangen?"

"Ungefähr so…" sagte er, ehe er ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss.

Ende


End file.
